


The Shirtless Slayer

by gutterking



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action, BAMF Jorah, Broody Jon Snow, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Failed Hero, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys Endgame, Minor Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, One-Sided Attraction, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Romance, Season 8 is a meme and deserves a meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterking/pseuds/gutterking
Summary: A tale of a shirtless man dead set on protecting his Khaleesi, even from herself.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 31
Kudos: 20





	The Shirtless Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack written in like 15mins. Unbetad and rough as hell. Enjoy.

Jorah woke one morning. 

"Khaleesi! No, I cannot allow this to happen," he cried out to himself. His eyes were red and the pallor of his skin clammy, sweat ran down his face and into his curled chest hair _. I must save my Khaleesi from this Jon Snow. He will be the end of her!_

They were in Meereen and for the last few moons he was being plagued with visions of a future he could not believe. This Jon Snow would murder his Khaleesi in cold blood and coward's embrace.

As Jorah ran out of his chambers, his tunic forgotten, his hairy body on full display for all to see, he made his way towards the Queen's chamber at the highest point of the Pyramid. As he neared, he ground his teeth as the sounds of muted pleasure came from behind the golden doors.

Two Unsullied soldiers stood proud, their eyes alert and spears in hand. "Let me through," Jorah demanded.

The Unsullied guards blinked and did not say a word. 

Jorah took this as a sign to pass but was surprised when the spears slammed on the marble ground. Jorah felt sorrow in his chest as he was barred from the entrance, the moaning of his Khaleesi growing louder and louder. He bit his tongue when he heard the word _Daario_ shouted out in pure pleasure.

Jorah could not stand it any longer, the fiery rage inside of him spurred him into action. "Move!" Jorah shouted, as he grabbed the head of one of the Unsullied guards and bashed it against the hard-stone wall behind him, killing him instantly. 

In an instant, the other guard was spurred into action, his spear poised to strike Jorah down, but Jorah was no fool and stepped back as the sharp end nearly missed the side of his skull. With another shout, Jorah checked his shoulder into the small man, sending him tumbling to the ground. He dropped down on top of the guard and began to bash his head into the once pristine marble floor.

Jorah did not know how much time had elapsed but when he finally realized his actions, the guard beneath his bear-like body had been killed, blood and brain matter matted the floor. 

Jorah sighed and stood slowly, the world righting itself. His Khaleesi needed him so he leaned down once more and grabbed the dagger from the soldier's belt. _You will not be needing that any longer._

With a deep breath, he hardened his heart and pushed the great golden doors open and stepped into the Queen's chambers.

"Damnation!" Jorah shouted. "What have you done to our Queen, you fiend? How dare you put your cock into her like that!"

“Jorah!” His Khaleesi shouted. 

He had always wanted to hear his name shouted from her lips, but not because he had barged into her chambers and had caught her in a compromising position with the fiend Daario. “Get off me, Daario.”

At this, Jorah charged like a mad bull, dagger in hand and his chest hair as free as the slaves that lived in Meereen. Darrio shouted and yelped, his hard cock slapping against Jorah’s toned and hairy stomach, before they fell to the ground in a heap of limbs.

It was over in seconds, but to Jorah, it felt like an eternity as they fought on the hard ground, his Khaleesi’s screams ringing in his ears. Yet Jorah did not stop, instead, he wrapped his hand around Daario’s neck and squeezed as hard as he could with his bear-like hands. 

“Die!” Jorah shouted, his anger and hate shaking the room. The sellsword struggled under his grip, his legs kicking the air.

The dagger cut into naked flesh, quick and easy. 

Daario struggled harder and harder with every stab of the dagger. Jorah was seething with madness, spittle flying from his mouth as he continued to pay back Daario for every insult and snide remark the sellsword had made him suffer.

When Jorah was finished, all that remained of the blue-haired sellsword was a mess of gaping wounds, of crimson blood staining the marble floor, and lifeless eyes staring into the ether.

 _I have rid my Khaleesi of this fiend_ , he thought as some sense of relief flooded his body. Suddenly, he felt tired, as if he had run through the blistering heat of Dorne. Jorah exhaled and took a deep breath and looked around the room, noting how oddly silent it had become.

He found his Khaleesi huddled at the far end of the room, a look of pure fear on her beautiful face. Jorah knew he was the cause of her pain, but he knew he would make her understand. All he needed to do was speak with her, explain the dreams, and she would agree with his actions.

“Khaleesi,” he called out to her, his hand stretched out in a calming gesture. 

He slowly neared. 

His Khaleesi shook like a leaf in the wind. “I apologize, My Queen, but I needed to save you from him. Even if you cannot see the danger that surrounds you, I will be there to save you.”

_Especially from Jon Snow._

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably post more of this as more ridiculousness strikes me.


End file.
